darrenrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Darren Ross
Darren Ross age 44, he has started singing since 2006, Early Life Darren Ross was born in 1966. When his was young he liked to sing and act in school. He says in the past he did not have many friends and that he used to do very bad things when he was young. He says he does not like telling much of the past to anyone 2005—2007: Early Beginnings Darren and his family created an band called "The Groove" and with the group they used to make shows and music. In 2006 he began writing his own material for his own album which was meant to be released in 2007 and it was called "This Is The Day". In 2007 he recorded over 68 songs for the album and most have been unreleased and he says the songs will never be released. 2008—2009: This Is The Day and Cronic Lataus, Disco Man and The Darren Collection The album was meant to be released on July 2007 but was delayed with family matters, Darren pushed the album date to March 2008 and got released and only sold less than 500 copies and fans said that the album was "Shit", an International release was cancelled, July 2008 Darren went into the studio again and announced that he has began working on an re-release and all the albums tracks will be replaced with new and better, In September 2008 he released 2 new singles and that they will be released on Danger "Cronic Lataus" Album, The songs were very popular on the internet. In 2009, Darren released 3 songs on "Cronic Lataus" second studio "Unexpectedness". 2 Songs were released as singles for the album. In June 2009, Darren released his re-release called "This Is The Day: Reissue" and contained 13 tracks, the album sales were very low and Darren said he is very mad because sales are low. In mid June 2009, Darren said he is already half completed for his first studio album called "Disco Man", and announced that he will release the first single "Disco Freak" online on June 30, The song prooved sucessful and was a hit, Darren and the label also stated that the album will have better promotion. The album was released on August 29, 2009. on August 13 darren released his second single "G.I.R.L.S" which also was an sucessful hit prooving more better than "Disco Freak", Darren released his third single "Techno Freak on September 1 also was popular in night clubs, Darren released his fourth single No Words on September 30 and was played alot in pubs across the world. Darren announced that he will be re-release "Disco Man" as Disco Man 2.0 on November 24, 2009 and also announced a new single called "F.R.E.E" which will be released on November 1. The re-release will contain 1 new songs. Darren Started an Tour called "The Disco Tour" which began on August 5, 2009 and will end on October 17, 2009, Darren also has announced that in early 2010 he will be doing another tour which now has been cancelled. Darren will be releasing his first Greatest Hits album "The Darren Collection" on November 24, 2009. The lead single "F.R.E.E" was released on November 1, 2009. Darren Plans to release an second single "Go U Good Thing" on December 2, 2009. The Greatest Hits album will contain 4 new songs 2010—2011: My Own Way and DARREN! 17 March 2010, Darren released his third studio album "My Own Way". Darren will also shoot a short film in February 2010 called "Avatar: Darren Gone Blue", The Short Film will be released sometime in 2010 The lead single "The Anthem" will be released Digitally on 17 February 2010. The second single is "Winner", was released on 9 March 2010. Remixes from "Winner" and "The Anthem" were released on an Megamix EP called "The Winner Is The Anthem" which was released on 20 April 2010. The third and final single "Sexc Techno Man" was announced via twitter, The single was released on May 31, 2010. Darren announced he will be going on his second tour "The Darren Experience" which began on 1 April 2010, It will promote his album "My Own Way". The tour ended on August 1, 2010. Darren confirmed on Twitter he will be launching his own record label "Dazza Records", And he will be ending his two year contract with "Cronic Records". August 21, 2010, He began he's new tour "DARREN!: The Tour" it will finish in late 2011 Darren is confirming that he his recording and writing new music. Darren confirmed on twitter that he will be releasing his fourth studio album "DARREN!" on November 30, 2010, The lead single "Naked Australia" was released on June 29, 2010. The second single "L.M.F.A.O" was released on November 22, 2010. October 26, 2010, Darren joined the band "The MightyBeatZ". 2011—present: Reborn January, 2011, Darren officially announced his second studio album "Reborn". The album "Reborn" will be released on May 31, 2011. The promo single "Black Snakes" was released on January 25, 2011. The lead single for the album is "Ghosts" will be released on April 12, 2011. Darren announced his "Reborn World Tour" which will begin on February 26, 2011. March 1, 2011, Darren confirmed his series "DARREN!: The Series" will conclude in July 2011. "DARREN!: The Movie" will be released on November 24, 2011. Discography Main Article: Discography Albums *''DARREN!'' '''(2010) *Reborn' (2011) '''Tours' *2010—2011: DARREN!: The Tour *2011: Reborn + Rebirth World Tour Filmography